Forgive me mother, for I have sinned
by toonmili
Summary: Her entire life Andromeda had been warned against his type... mudbloods. Her mother said they were dirty, inferior and stealers of magic. What would her mother think if she found out that she couldn't seem to get Ted Tonks, a muggleborn, out of her head.
1. Chapter 1

STORY: Forgive me mother, for I have sinned.

Tonks looked at her mother and shook her head in disbelief, tears where running freely down her eyes. "I never expected this from you mum. I thought you of all people would understand."

"A werewolf Dora?"

She shook her head. "And what did your mother say when you brought home dad. 'A mudblood Andromeda.' How can you now stand there and judge me?"

"You know it's not the same thing. Your father is fine, perfectly normal…"

"And Remus is normal." She whispered. "If only you could see his heart, he is a genuinely good person. He has just been dealt a bad hand. You want to punish him for that."

"I'm not punishing anyone. I just don't want him with my daughter."

Dora bit her lips in concentration then looked at her mother. "I know you think I'm making a mistake but you always told me that love is all there is… You gave up everything for love and you never regretted it. I know I'll never regret it."

"Dora, you're making a huge mistake." She said moving closer to her daughter. But she wasn't listening; she was as stubborn as she was when she was younger. Dora stepped back slowly form her and then turned on heel and seconds later she could hear the front door slamming.

She turned around and looked at Ted, who had witnessed the entire argument. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked him.

He held his hands up in protest. "Because if I said anything you would be angry."

Her jaw dropped in shock. "You're not telling me that you actually don't care that your only daughter is dating a werewolf."

He shook his head. "Oh I care alright… but there's not much I can do about it."

"You can tell her stop, she will listen to you." She took a seat next to her husband on the sofa and held his hand. She knew that Nymphadora was her father's child. She was always his little girl. She worshiped the ground he walked on.

Ted squeezed her hand in his. "I don't want her to. I don't want her to be sitting down somewhere miserable and wondering what could have been because she didn't take a chance on love."

"How can she love him, Ted?" she said leaning her head on his shoulder. She had never been so stressed in her life. She had friends who were complaining about their children getting low grades in school, they all thought they had such horrible, disobedient kids. What would they do if the had one who wanted to marry a man with no sort of prospects and who turned into an animal every full moon.

"He must be one hell of a bloke."

She sighed. "Maybe it's just a passing thing... like that time she was considering going into dragon breeding."

"Some how I think Charlie Weasley had to do with that."

"Why can't she date him again? He was a nice kid."

"No, he cheated on her, remember. She cried for two weeks straight."

"What's wrong with kids these days? Why do they fall in love so fast?"

He laughed and pulled her in tight embrace. "As opposed to at first sight."

-o-o-

She was quite certain that she would make no friends. She didn't have pretty yellow hair like that girl to right or bright red hair like that girl to her left, or even brown hair like the girl in the front. No, she was plain… with plain black hair. No one would like her, she was certain. She had already been in school for a night and all the girls in her dorm got along, all except her.

She was the only one they didn't talk to. And now, she was the only one no one was sitting next to.

She was never very good at controlling her emotions. Whenever she felt sad, she would cry. Her mother would always scold her for it but she couldn't help it. The more she tried to stop, the more she cried.

She looked around the room at the chatting students and realized that they all had friends; she was the only one without a friend. No one liked her. She felt her throat begin to ache. She was going to cry. She didn't want to cry... everyone would laugh at her. And sure enough, she was crying.

"Hello," a soft voice said from next to her.

She wiped her eyes quickly and turned to see who had sat next to her. It was a boy with brown hair. He looked like a kind sort of person. "Hello," she said.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "No one likes me here."

He shook his head. "That's not true. I like you just fine," he said and immediately after he seemed to be ashamed of it.

"You're very kind. What's you're name?" she said.

"Ted Tonks."

"I'm Andromeda Black," she said and she stuck out her hand quickly for him to take. They shook hands quickly and seconds later he pulled it away and wiped it in his wizard robes. "I don't have a best friend yet, so do you want to be my friend."

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't know anyone here. Do you."

She looked around. "Some of them I know but they don't like me or any of my sisters."

"Why?" he asked.

"They're jealous, that's what my mum says."

"Why are they jealous."

She smiled proudly. "Because I'm from the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black."

His brows knitted. "Is your family some kind of royalty then?"

She giggled. "Like muggles… no. I heard that we're sort of important… my little sister Bella likes to ask about it a lot but I don't ever really listen. She knows all the important wizarding families and she's only ten. Are you related to any of the important ones… like Lestrange, Burke, Malfoy…"

"Nah, I don't know any of them. I'm the first wizard in my family."

Her heart and jaw dropped. "You're a mudblood?"

He twisted his face. "A what… I don't like the sound that."

She turned her attention away from him and to the front of the classroom where a fat golly man who was supposed to be their potions teacher came in. She absolutely refused to look at him thereafter. If her mother found out she had made friends with a mudblood by accident she would be in so much trouble. She was already getting looks from some of the people she knew. She was certain they would tell their parents and their parents would tell her parents and then she would get a howler and she would be embarrassed in front of the entire school and she would never make a good friend.

She pulled her chair away from him. The boy called Ted looked confused and hurt, she felt like she was being mean after he was so kind to her but she didn't care. She could never be friends with him.

He was a mudblood.

A/N: A bit of a departure for me. I have never written a story without Snape but I think I'll enjoy this one.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: The Second Mistake

FOUR YEARS LATER

_Dear Ted,_

Bella is acting up again. She keeps telling me that she thinks you're filthy mudblood to see how I'll react but I never take the bate. I think she saw me looking at you the other day. You were in the great hall playing wizard chess with Alex. You looked really handsome by way. I was looking at you in Transfiguration too but you didn't notice, you were talking to Janice. I really hate her, I wish you would chuck her. She is no good for you. I know you can't stand her most of times.

Well enough about her…

I'm home again. I wish I could just run away and go to your house. My mother is driving me insane. Cissy keeps asking a bunch of stupid questions about Hogwarts. Like what's the ratio of purebloods to mudbloods. I wish I could just runaway from all of them.

Well I have to go. Bella is knocking at my door.

Forever yours, Andromeda

She folded up the letter, kissed it and then rushed to the hide it in the bottom of the chest of drawers where she kept all her letters to Ted.

The knocking had eventually stopped and Bella had walked in the room and looked around like she expected someone to be there. "Why did you take so long to answer?" she asked.

"I was doing something," she said.

"What, day dreaming about that mudblood who doesn't even know you exist?"

She rolled her eyes in an attempt to cover up the genuine hurt she felt. As much as she loved writing letters to Ted, she knew it was extremely pathetic. She hadn't spoken to him in years. After that day in the class room, he tried talking to her again but she ignored him and when that wasn't enough she told him to go away. "I'm not thinking about anyone."

There were times when she and Bella got along and when she was actually a half decent person. "Listen Andy, you don't have to sit there depressed about Ted Tonks, who is Ted Tonks by the way?" She walked further in the room and took a seat on her bed.

"I'm not obsessed with Ted. I hardly even know the bloke."

Bella shrugged. "Lucius told me that he asked you out the other day and you turned him down."

She scuffed. "Well we _are_ related to him…"

She laughed. "Like third cousin, fifth remove, by marriage."

She leaned against her chest and looked at Bella seriously. " I just don't like him, he's snotty."

"He's from a very important family Andy, one of the best. If not him, I mean you should at least consider Crabbe, Goyle or even Lastrange."

"His minions, no thanks."

"So if you don't fancy Ted, who is it? I mean I see you always moping around. People always ask me what's wrong with my older sister, you're making me look bad Andy."

She hated when Bella acted like she was so loved. Most people were afraid of her and that's why they were nice to her, other than that, she was just as unpopular as she was.

Bella sighed. "Listen, you know you can trust me right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Bella, who got a look on her face like she was offended. "Come now Andy, it really hurts me that you don't think you can trust me. I know I mess around sometimes but I'm just teasing."

"Yeah right?"

She held her hand over her heart. "I am. Tell me something… anything and I'll keep it secret."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I swear if you tell me I will not tell a soul, I'll even stop calling him mudblood. Come on Andy, I know you fancy him. He's not half bad you know. Hell, he should be couting his lucky stars that Black is even looking at him. If you tell me, I swear I'll help you get him.

She looked at the innocent face that looked remarkably like herself and sighed. "Get him what?" she said

"Get him to notice you…" she said with a innocent smile on her face.

Her gut was telling her not to but her face just looked so sincere. "He does notice me, he just doesn't talk to me… anymore."

"You used to talk to him before right?" she asked excitedly.

Andormeda ignored her instincts and took a seat next to Bella on the bed. For once her life she felt like someone normal, someone who was able to express her feelings for someone she cared about. She felt like she could finally relax and not hide that she fancied Ted.

"Well it's nothing; it was just on the first day. We shook hands and said we would be best friends."

"So what happened, I mean you're clearly not best friends with him. I came in a year after and I have never seen him talk to you."

She shrugged. "I got scared when I found out he was muggle born. I panicked and I never talked to him after. At first he used to still try to wave to me in halls and then after a while he stopped."

"And you didn't want him to?" she asked softly.

"No…" she said shaking her head. "Bella if only you know how much this has been eating me. He befriended me no questions asked and I treated him like… dirt. I don't blame him if he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. I have seen him… he looks at you sometimes."

"Honestly?" She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest.

Bella sat up and looked at her. "No." she said.

"What?" she asked.

"I said no Andy," she grunted. Her eyes had an evil glare to them. That's when she knew she made a mistake. "I just knew it… you were always weak…always crying over everything. I just knew you would go Hogwarts and ruin the family name."

She knew that this was perhaps the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. She knew she had to correct it. "I just said that to see how you would react."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I always knew you fancied him. You're the only Slytherine who cheers when he scores a goal…everyone knows it."

She shook head. It was all she could manage. She could feel her emotions getting the best of her again. She wanted to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll tell mum. She'll make you see sense."

She reached out and grabbed Bella's hand. "Bella, please don't."

She jerked it away harshly. "I'm only doing this for your own good. You'll get over it before the term starts."

Before she could stop her, Bella was out the room and calling out to their mother. She didn't know if Bella was being evil on purpose of if she actually thought their mother would sit and have a civilized dicussion about her feelings. There was no greater sin in the Black clan that this. She was dead.

Andromeda looked at her tear streaked face in the mirror and waited for call. And sure enough it came, a bellow from the bottom of stairs. "Andromeda, Isis Black." she yelled.. "You filthy blood triator..." the voice was getting louder and louder as she made her way up the stairs. "I can't believe it... in my own house..." A second later Andromeda could see in the mirror the face of her mother. She looked like she could commit murder... Bellatrix was grinning like Christmas came early.

She couldn't take it... She had to get out.

She didn't even know how she did it but she apparated...

**A/n: So it's a bit of a cliffhanger... muhahaha. I'm evil.**

So tell me what you thought about it.

And I found out that Andromeda is actaully younger than Bella but I already wrote the first chapter so just ignore that little part. It doesn't matter who is older in the story, it would have turned out the same way.  



End file.
